Risky drunk games
by Erik Arrior
Summary: Siempre hay un juego para toda ocasión y los miembros veteranos del Karasuno saben muy bien que para sus acampadas lo mejor es jugar a la botella bebidos. Sin embargo los chicos de primer año aún no saben como de pervertidos pueden llegar a ser sus senpais. Sobretodo los que parecen más inocentes.


**Risky drunk games**

* * *

Sugawara Koushi adora las acampadas del equipo de voleibol. Sobre todo aquellas en las que Daichi baja la guardia y permite que beban sin control, porque en esas es en las que siempre propone el mismo juego.

El juego es sencillo. Cada uno de los integrantes del círculo gira la botella dos veces. La primera persona a la que señala la botella elige que tipo de beso quiere: pico, con lengua, en la frente, en la mejilla (aunque siempre es con lengua)... Pero también elige un castigo para aquellos que no se lo den en esa ronda, siendo lo más común que elija que los perdedores se encarguen de todas las tareas del club (incluidas las del capitán y las de la manager) por una semana. La segunda persona a la que la botella señala debe de darse el tipo de beso que el primero eligió o tendrá que cumplir el castigo por no hacerlo.

Suga propuso aquel juego en el primer campamento del club cuando entró en el Karasuno dos años atrás y seguía proponiéndolo incluso en su tercer y último año. Lo gracioso (al menos para él) es que los chicos del equipo siempre aceptan sin rechistar y nadie encontraba raro que siempre fuera la misma persona la que propusiera el mismo juego homoerótico campamento tras campamento.

Están todos en círculo alrededor de una botella vacía de alcohol, aún con varios vasos semi-llenos frente a ellos o a sus lados. Todos van bastante borrachos (sus rostros eran todo un poema), siendo Suga el que menos y Daichi el que más, para sorpresa de los chicos de primer año que nunca habían visto al capitán empinar el codo hasta aquellos extremos que incluían carcajadas estridentes, ligera agresión al espacio personal de todos los miembros del club y una extraña conducta que rozaba lo homosexual a la que los miembros jóvenes acaban por acostumbrarse cuando alcanzaron el mismo nivel de embriaguez. Todos miran fijamente al vice capitán del equipo mientras explica las reglas y algunas risas se escapan de alguno de los miembros del club. Aunque el más ruidoso es Tanaka (como no), quien suelta una carcajada y un comentario que cree gracioso cada vez que Suga hace una pequeña pausa.

—Tsssssh, calla Senpai, intento memorizar las reglas—protesta un Hinata bastante bebido, arrastrando y atropellando sus palabras mientras mira los cuatro dedos alzados de su mano en los que se suponía que había memorizado algo pero no recuerda el qué.

Al escuchar su comentario, la mitad del círculo estalla en una carcajada, incluido Koushi. En cuanto todos bajan la voz y se calman (y después de que a Hinata se le pase el rubor que tenía pintado en su mejillas), el líder del juego procede a girar por primera vez en la noche para decidir quién empieza el juego. La botella gira y gira, al menos unas siete veces, hasta que se detiene con el cuello apuntando hacía su primera víctima: Tsukishima Kei.

Tres silbidos (uno de Tanaka, otro de Shoyo y el tercero de Noya) se escuchan en aquella habitación mientras que el resto del equipo ríe. Kei rueda los ojos ignorando a sus molestos compañeros y alarga la mano para hacer girar la botella una vez más, buscando su juez. La botella señala a Yamaguchi quien no tarda en recibir la mirada más asesina que ha podido ver del chico al que admira. Incomodo, desvía la mirada mientras piensa qué opción hará que Tsukki se enfade menos, aun sabiendo que todas harán que se enfade.

—¿Beso en la mejilla...?—dice poco convencido y una oleada de abucheos cae sobre él.

Sin embargo, Kei parece aliviado por su respuesta y eso le hace sentir que ha hecho bien aunque al resto no se lo parezca.

—Vamos, queremos más acción...—protesta Kageyama, sorprendiendo a todos aunque no tardan en vitorear "acción" esperando que el juez de la ronda decida cambiar de opinión.

—Si pierden tendrán que ordenar el material del club—afirma ignorando a todos, ganando su atención de nuevo.

Sin dejar que nadie proteste de nuevo y, aprovechando que era fácil de cumplir, Kei vuelve a girar la botella a toda velocidad. El equipo decide callar para saber a quién le toca recibir un beso en la mejilla del gafitas del club. La botella gira hasta detenerse lentamente, apuntando a Kazuhito. Si es sincero, el rubio no tiene ni idea de quién era ese chico o de si había estado en el equipo antes de aquel campamento. Es cruel de costumbre pero decide omitir ese comentario al no conocer de nada al otro. Supone que es de los chicos de segundo año que apenas resaltan en el equipo.

El silencio sigue reinando mientras Tsukki se incorpora y camina hasta su compañero. Todos se echan a reír en el momento en el que sus labios rozan la mejilla del otro, menos Kazuhito que se sonroja ante el contacto.

—¿Derecha o izquierda? ¿Quién quieres que siga el juego?—pregunta Suga alzando su voz por encima de todas las risas, acallando estas.

—Izquierda—contesta, dedicando una mirada cruel a Yamaguchi.

Este traga saliva. La izquierda es él. Nervioso, hace el mismo movimiento que su amigo (si es que se lo podía llamar así) y observa como la botella señala a Daichi.

No le tranquiliza la sonrisa enorme de borracho pervertida que tiene dibujada en sus labios el capitán y sus miedos se hacen realidad en cuanto este grita "morreo o encerar el suelo del gimnasio" siendo secundada su moción por todo el equipo entero (incluso Kei, que disfruta de esa pequeña venganza injusta). Todos y cada uno de los miembros menos él golpean el suelo al unísono mientras la botella gira por quinta vez, acabando por señalar a Hinata.

Una ligera risa tonta se escapa del pelirrojo mientras levanta la mano con ilusión y un gruñido se escapa de los labios de Kageyama, quien no parece poco entusiasmado con la idea de que Shoyo bese a Tadashi con lengua. Esta vez es el que ha sido señalado el último el que se levanta hasta la posición del otro para darle el beso de su vida, con lengua y pasión incluidas en el lote. Una serie de silbidos se escapan de todo el equipo mientras Hinata se separa de un sonrojado y avergonzado Yamaguchi.

—¡HINATA ERES EL MEJOR!—exclama Ryunosuke siendo secundado por Noya y Kei.

—¡Ese beso hará historia!—grita el líbero con los ojos abiertos de par en par, arrancando un par de carcajadas.

—Así que es cierto lo que dicen de los pelirrojos...—comenta entre risillas Tsukki, haciendo que el capitán suelte una carcajada que hizo eco en la sala.

Kageyama dedica una mirada de odio y desprecio a Tadashi mientras Hinata vuelve a su lado, asustando a este. Si tenía suerte, acabaría olvidando al día siguiente todo lo relacionado con aquella noche y no le intentaría matar por ello.

Noya hace girar la botella dos veces por su turno. Primero, Kageyama decide que quiere un beso de pingüino (le apetece hacer la gracia por lo tonto que le ha dejado el alcohol de una forma u otra). El público no parece muy entusiasmado con la idea pero deciden callar igualmente, después de todo el juego solo había empezado dos turnos atrás. Después, Suga recibió el llamado del recipiente de cristal para ser elegido. Sin mucho problema, el líbero se incorpora y se acerca a su amigo juntando su nariz con la contraria y frotando estas después con una sonrisa de ebriedad. Daichi toma un trago largo a su bebida para acabar diciendo que los besos de animales eran lo que mejor se le daban a Noya, ya que él era como uno. Broma que es reída hasta por el mismo chico.

El siguiente en jugar es Asahi. De todos parece el más incómodo con aquel juego, a pesar de haber jugado durante los dos años anteriores. Se puede decir que tiene un ligero trauma debido a que sus senpais solían decir que besarle es "como besar a una chica" por sus labios suaves y sus cabellos largos (no solía llevar coleta ni recogido cuando bebía). Aun así gira la botella dos veces: Suga como juez (que pide beso en la frente o cocinar para todos el resto de la acampada) y Noya.

—¡Un beso en la frente es pan comido para nosotros!—exclama el del mechón rubio, atrayendo la atención de todos.

—¿Y eso? ¿Ya os habéis entrenado para el juego?—pregunta sarcástico Kei.

Una nueva oleada de risas ligeras se crea en el corro. Azumane las ignora y se gira a su compañero de equipo (quién estaba sentado a su lado como siempre), besa su frente y se vuelve como si no hubiera ocurrido nada. El mismo pensamiento cruza por la cabeza de todos y este decía: "Si no es con lengua, este juego es aburrido". Por lo tanto, las siguientes tres rondas tuvieron besos con lengua: Hisashi con Narita, Chikara con Noya (quién casi se abalanza sobre su pobre compañero de clase para comerle la boca) y Narita con Tsukki (quién se había acabado su bebida y la de Yamaguchi y no parecía tan reacio al beso con lengua en esos instantes). En la tercera ronda todos silban, pues era inusual que la botella eligiera dos veces a la misma pareja y todos exclaman la buena pareja que hacían mientras se separaban. Kageyama saca su móvil para anotarlo. No quiere olvidar aquello, no cuando puede usarlo como burla o como venganza por todas las veces que el rubio se burla de él.

—¡Me toca a mí!—exclama el pelirrojo enérgicamente, alzando sus dos manos animados. Desde que ha besado a Yamaguchi en la segunda ronda del juego se ha quedado con ganas de seguir besando gente y le ha decepcionado que no le tocara de nuevo.

La sonrisa burlona de Kageyama vuelve a desaparecer, ocasionando que Tsukki comente una indirecta acerca de amantes celosos que provoca un gruñido en el chico de cabellos oscuros. La botella gira de nuevo y señala a Noya, quien parece mostrar el mismo interés que Shoyo en el juego.

—Beso con lengua o...—mira a su kouhai con las cejas levantadas, esperando que capte el reto que le quiere enviar— lamer cerveza de los abdominales de Tanaka.

—WHOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. ESE CASTIGO—exclama Tanaka, alzando ambos pulgares.

—¿Eso no ocurrió el año pasado con Daichi y Asahi?—pregunta por lo bajo Chikara a sus amigos, recibiendo por respuesta sus asentimientos.

Con una sonrisa traviesa y bastante ebria, el segundo más bajo del equipo vuelve a hacer girar la botella, señalando esta a Suga.

—Lo siento senpai pero...—empieza a decir.

—¡HORA DEL CASTIGO!—gritan Ryunosuke y Yuu a la vez.

Los tres borrachos junto a Daichi alzan el puño como si eso fuera imprescindible en aquel momento, como una señal de victoria y Suga estalla en una carcajada que Hinata entiende como un visto bueno para proceder con el castigo impuesto, que más bien es un aliciente para hacer de aquel juego más divertido (menos para Kageyama cuyas cejas parecen estar a milímetros de juntarse y provocar el Big Bang de nuevo). El rapado se quita la camiseta y la lanza lejos mientras el líbero derrama su vaso de alcohol por el torso de este. Hinata se acerca a su senpai relamiéndose los labios y se coloca a cuatro patas sobre su cuerpo. Más silbidos y gritos de emoción se escuchan en la habitación mientras el pelirrojo pasa la lengua por los abdominales con cara de placer. El rostro del calvo se sonroja al notar que le está poniendo a cien la escena e intenta desviar su atención para no empalmarse.

—Kageyama es un tomate con una sola ceja, mira—bromea Tsukki por lo bajo, haciendo que Tadashi suelte una ligera carcajada al ver al que es lo más parecido a un mejor amigo del chico que lame como un gatito el cuerpo de su senpai de segundo año.

Shoyo se separa relamiéndose y Ryunosuke respira aliviado cuando lo hace. Suga lo nota y se echa a reír en su interior. No sabía que Tanaka puede llegar a sentirse de aquella forma por un hombre y eso es interesante para él. Quizás se lo comentaría a Daichi después entre susurros para reírse un rato, este solía ser bastante abierto de mente con dos o tres copas de más aunque al día siguiente lo olvidaba todo. El juego se pausa unos instantes mientras el pelirrojo vuelve a su sitio con una risa floja que saca de quicio a su amigo celoso y que es coreada por los halagos del resto del equipo que afirman que es el mejor. De alguna forma, Shoyo se siente que ha bordado el juego y que es el mejor en ello aunque no debería estar orgulloso de ello.

—¡Kageyama te toca!—exclama el capitán.

El mencionado gruñe. No quiere jugar a ese estúpido juego que ha hecho que su amigo bese con lengua a Tadashi y que lama con lascivia el torso desnudo de Tanaka. Le resulta entretenido siempre y cuando no tocara lo suyo. Y esa noche ya se había superado el cupo de veces que le tocaba a Hinata. Reza al menos para que le toque por última vez él y pueda tener una excusa para besarle con lengua. Pinta bien cuando el cuello de la botella apunta a Hishahi y este pide lengua (pero el orgulloso cuervo no escucha el castigo por costumbre solo ligeramente a Tanaka y Hinata alabando este). Pero la emoción se le va de golpe cuando se entera de que el chico al que tiene que besar es Tsukishima (quién no ha prestado atención al castigo tampoco por estar bromeando con Yamaguchi).

Ambos se miran con asco al unísono mientras el corro se interesa en aquel beso casi tanto como en la ronda anterior con el castigo. Ninguno hace ademán de levantarse, solo siguen mirándose como si eso lograra que el otro se esfumara y así no tener que besarse. Ninguno va a besar al otro aunque eso les supusiera limpiar el gimnasio, encerarlo y hacer todas las tareas del club durante el año entero. Y así de firmes se mantienen hasta que pasan cinco minutos y Daichi alza la voz, declarando que es tarde para el beso y es hora del castigo.

Para su sorpresa el club entero se emociona más con eso.

—¡Y los primeros castigados de la noche son Tsukishima y Kageyama!—exclama entre carcajadas el chico corpulento—. ¡Desde mañana hasta el día que volvamos a casa nos servirán el desayuno vestidos como sirvientas!

—¡¿QUÉ?!—gritan al unísono, provocando otra ola de carcajadas y silbidos.

—¿Me llamarás _Amo Ryonusuke_, Kei?—bromea sacando morritos, haciendo que su kouhai frunza el entrecejo.

—Te voy a llam...

—No hay vuelta atrás—afirmó Sawamura alzando su voz.

Algo aterrorizados por su aura malévola, los dos chicos de primer año asienten y desvían su mirada, molestos. Pero el juego continúa aunque ellos no quieran seguir jugando más, siendo Ryunosuke el que continúa el juego teniendo que morder el lóbulo de la oreja de Suga (a quién le ha vuelto a tocar).

—¿Eso es válido?—pregunta Daichi a vice capitán, algo confuso.

—¿Por qué no?—responde este con una sonrisa de diversión cruzando su rostro.

El rapado coge del hombro del chico que se encuentra a su lado y le da un suave mordisco en el lóbulo de su oreja derecha. Hinata ríe como un idiota y eso hace que todos se rían aunque la situación no tenía nada de gracioso.

La sala vuelve a estar en silencio y el juego continua una vez más, siendo Daichi a quien le llega su turno.

Un giro. Hinata decide beso con lengua fuera de la boca. Todos se muestran interesados en esa clase de espectáculo, Daichi el que más aunque eso ya no sorprende a ninguno. Segundo tiro. Kinashita es escogido para el juego. El de segundo año se sonroja pero no puede resistirse cuando su capitán se posiciona encima de él y le coge el rostro con ambas manos. Todos gritan de emoción cuando las dos lenguas se encuentras fuera de las bocas de los chicos y los vítores de Tanaka se escuchan hasta en la habitación en la que Ukai y Takeda tratan de conciliar el sueño en vano.

El siguiente (y último) es Koushi quien dedica una enorme sonrisa a todo el corro. Nadie sabe que él tiene un truco infalible. Siempre hacía que la botella se detuviera donde quería y así se aseguraba de que, ocasión tras ocasión, siempre fuera el último en jugar y le tocara besar a Daichi. Pero nunca nadie sospechaba que lo hacía adrede.

Hace que se detenga sobre sí mismo la botella por primera vez y finge sorpresa. Es raro que le toque a alguien elegirse el beso pero quiere asegurarse de obtener beso con lengua. Con un tono dulce dice que escogerá beso con lengua para cerrar y todo el equipo le aclama como si tuviera toda la razón. Vuelve a hacer girar la botella. Y... ¡Qué sorpresa! Sawamura Daichi es el afortunado que recibe la bendición del cristal.

Los de segundo año vitorean. Papá y Mamá se van a besar de nuevo, como parte de la tradición de aquellas salidas.

—No sé cómo te las arreglas pero siempre nos toca besarnos—comenta el capitán algo borracho con una enorme sonrisa.

—¡Es el destino!—exclama Noya, siendo secundado por el trío de segundo año.

Los de primer año aún no lo saben, pero esos cuatro son los miembros del club de fans de la pareja que hacían los líderes del Karasuno, fieles a ella y expectantes por ver cada acampada un beso de ellos en directo.

—¡DESTINY!—grita Tanaka con su pronunciación forzada del inglés.

—¡DESTINY!—repite Hinata antes de echar a reír, imitando a su senpai.

—Vamos, vamos, calmaos...—pide Suga antes de subirse al regazo del chico que le gusta—. Es solo un beso—asegura girando ligeramente el rostro y guiña un ojo al público para proceder a lamer el labio inferior del otro.

El beso empieza a corresponderse y pasan a fundirse en un beso pasional que deja sorprendidos a todos los de primer año. Aquel beso no tiene nada que envidiar a los que Hinata y Noya han dado durante el juego, incluso cuando todos piensan que eran los que más en serio se lo tomaban. Kageyama desvía la mirada algo sonrojado. Ahora entiende por qué les llaman "Papá" y "Mamá" a sus espaldas. Aquel beso no parece el que se dan dos chicos borrachos que mantienen una simple relación de amistad. Sobre todo por parte de Suga, a quién creía inocente pero estaba viendo que besaba con más deseo que el que Hinata demostraba lamiendo el torso de Ryunosuke.

—¡IDOS A UNA HABITACIÓN DE MOTEL, PAREJITA!—exclama Tanaka entre risas.

El beso sigue por cinco minutos y la sala entera sigue mirando hipnotizada como los dos chicos se comen el uno al otro sin darse cuenta de que las manos del capitán tocan las nalgas del que se encuentra sobre él. Pero el ambiente se rompe cuando la puerta se abre de par en par mostrando al enfadado entrenador de cabellos teñidos a punto de expulsar lava por los orificios nasales.

—¡LA GENTE INTENTA DORMIR ASÍ QUE YA PODÉIS IR BAJ...!—empieza a exclamar cabreado, siendo interrumpido por la visión de los dos alumnos de tercer año que no se han separado aún.

Takeda, detrás de Ukai, observa la situación sonrojado pero comprende lo que ocurre al ver la botella en el centro del circulo que los chicos formaban y sus caras de póker al ser descubiertos. Sin decir palabra se acerca a la puerta y la manivela de esta con cuidado y una sonrisa en su rostro de hombre dulce y comprensivo.

—Dejemos a los chicos con sus juegos—murmura al otro hombro mientras cierra la puerta.

Pero era demasiado tarde. El entrenador sabía que no iba a conciliar el sueño aquella noche después de haber visto a aquel par en acción. Para su suerte, al día siguiente iba a ver a los dos gruñones (y los miembros más molestos) del equipo vestidos con trajes de sirvientas sirviendo su desayuno, lo cual haría que olvidara aquellas imágenes.


End file.
